Hey! I'm not a Little Boy Anymore!
by onlykyumin.137
Summary: summary ada di dalamnya... KYUMIN/Genderswtich (GS)/karakter-karakter dalam cerita ini bisa dilihat di cover image / CHAP 4 udah update GUYS :)
1. Summary

**Hey! I'm not a Little Boy anymore! **

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Cho Donghae (N), Cho Siwon (N), Cho Hankyung (N), Lee Sungmin (Y)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Brothership, Comedy -maybe-

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Ini cuma sebuah fanfic. Disini para tokoh diganti marga trs diputer balik usianya, disesuain sama muka-muka mereka, udah gitu sifatnya juga dibedain. jadi wajar aja ya kalo ga sesuai sama yang asli, namanya juga cerita fiksi…**

.

.

.

.

.

**SUMMARY**

.

Cho Siwon berusia 28 tahun, Cho Hankyung berusia 26 tahun, Cho Donghae berusia 24 tahun dan yang terakhir si magnae Cho Kyuhyun berusia 17 tahun.

Empat laki-laki bermarga Cho itu ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya karena pekerjaan penting di luar negri. Satu-satunya yang tidak rela dengan kepergian Yongwoon (appa) dan Teukie (eomma) hanya Cho Kyuhyun, si anak bungsu yang -amat sangat- manja dan dimanjakan.

Kyuhyun sering sekali mengeluh tentang ketiga hyungnya yang menganggapnya masih anak kecil, padahal ia merasa sudah cukup dewasa untuk bergabung bersama Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae. Orang yang selalu mendengar keluhannya hanya orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun (yang dinobatkan sebagai babysitter Kyuhyun) yaitu Yesung dan tentu saja istri tercintanya, Wookie.

Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae mulai mencurigai tingkah laku dongsaengnya itu, terutama Donghae yang sebenarnya sangat memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Mereka menganggap Kyuhyun tidak bersikap layaknya remaja laki-laki. Sebuah ide konyol melintas di pikiran Donghae. Ia pun menyusun rencana agar si bungsu itu bisa mendapatkan gelar 'laki-laki dewasa' dari ketiga hyungnya.

Apa yang Donghae, Siwon dan Hankyung rencanakan? Berhasilkan Kyuhyun menjalani training dan mendapatkan gelar 'laki-laki dewasa' dari ketiga hyungnya yang jahil itu?

.

.

.

.

.

**Oke deh, ini summary -cukup- panjang dan aneh yang pernah ada -_-"**

**So, ini juga ff kedua yang pernah saya janjiin. Rate-nya saya jadiin M karena sejujurnya isi dari cerita ini untuk dewasa. Di dalamnya bakal ada kata-kata yang cukup fulgar yang kurang baik di baca chingudeul di bawah umur. Mungkin ini cerita yang ga kalah gaje dari Cooking! Cooking! Gimana menurut readers?**

**Kita lihat hasilnya dari review kalian ^^ baru nanti author lanjut ke chapter 1 ^^ See ya~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm not a Little Boy anymore! **

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Cho Donghae (N), Cho Siwon (N), Cho Hankyung (N), Lee Sungmin (Y)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Brothership, Comedy -maybe-

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Ini cuma sebuah fanfic. Disini para tokoh diganti marga trs diputer balik usianya, disesuain sama muka-muka mereka (mian bang Siwon^^) udah gitu sifatnya juga dibedain. jadi wajar aja ya kalo ga sesuai sama yang asli, namanya juga cerita fiksi…**

.

.

.

.

.

**PART 1 **

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

"Huuueee! Huuueee! Eommaaaa!"

Seorang anak berusia lima tahun tampak berlari dengan wajah memerah, mata penuh air mata dan hidung yang sedikit basah. Laki-laki berperawakan gendut dan berpipi chubby itu berlari dengan kakinya yang pendek. Ia menghampiri eommanya yang sedang duduk menemani suaminya bersantai di taman belakang.

"Eommaaa!" Teriaknya semakin keras mencari keberadaan eommanya. Ia langsung menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Wae geuraeyo, jagi?" Eommanya langsung memangku anak laki-laki itu. Ia menghapus air mata anaknya.

Sepasang suami istri itu bertatapan sejenak. Kemudian keduanya berteriak serempak.

"Siwon! Hankyung! Donghae!"

Tak lama, ketiga anak laki-laki yang berusia 16 tahun, 14 tahun dan 12 tahun itu turun dari lantai atas. Mereka berjalan satu persatu dimulai dari yang tertua hingga yang paling muda berada dipaling belakang. Mereka sudah tau apa yang appa dan eommanya akan lakukan pada mereka.

"Lagi-lagi! Kalian ini selalu membuat onar" omel appanya menaruh koran diatas meja. "Kalian apakan dongsaeng kalian ini?"

Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae saling melempar tatapan. Merekapun melirik dongsaeng kecil mereka, Kyuhyun.

"Jawab appa!" kata appa. "Siwon!"

"Ka…kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab anak pertama mereka yang berusia 18 tahun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kyunie bisa menangis kencang? Lihat, wajahnya merah ketakutan" ujar eommanya sambil kembali mengusap air mata anak kesayangannya. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu masih bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal.

"Si gendut ini yang salah. Dia masuk ke kamarku lalu ikut menonton film bersama kami" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Film apa?" Tanya appa.

"Film…hantu" jawab Hankyung.

"Kalian yang nyuluh Kyunie masyuk! Kalian nyuluh Kyunie duduk didepan TV! Kalian mau menakuti Kyunie!" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng. "Huuuee eommaaa! Kyunie lihat hantuuu!" anak cadel itu kembali menangis.

Appanya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah jahil ketiga anaknya yang sudah remaja. "Kalian ini! Appa akan hukum kalian bertiga!"

Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae terbelalak. "Appa andwaeyo~"

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan. Kasihan Kyunie." Kata eommanya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dipangkuannya.

Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sinis. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak mengadu, mereka tidak akan mendapat hukuman dari appanya.

"Kalian harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun, lalu kalian harus menguras kolam renang ini"

"Mwo?! Menguras kolam renang?!" Ketiganya terkejut.

"Tapi appa, kolam ini luas sekali" tambah Donghae.

"Kalau tidak mau, kau harus berikan semua mainanmu pada Kyuhyun"

Donghae melirik Siwon dan Hankyung. Kedua hyungnya terlihat pasrah dengan hukuman appa. Donghae pun ikut menghela nafas pasrah. Kini ketiga anak remaja itu berbaris dan bersalaman dengan Kyuhyun untuk minta maaf.

"Mianhaeyo.."

"Mianhae, Kyu.."

"Mian"

"Donghae ah! Ulangi ucapanmu!" pinta appanya.

"Err!" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun geram. "Mianhaeyo, nae dongsaeng" kata Donghae tersenyum paksa.

"Nah, Kyunie sudah dengar kan? Mereka sudah minta maaf. Kyunie memaafkan mereka?" tanya eomma.

Laki-laki berpipi chubby dan berambut klimis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Anak eomma yang pintar" eommanya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Sementara ketiga hyungnya yang lain hanya memasang wajah mengejek.

"Eomma, Kyunie ingin beli esy klim" kata Kyuhyun menenggak.

"Loh, kemarin kan eomma sudah membelikanmu satu kotak besar"

"Esy klim itu diminta Donghae hyung. Lalu…" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Habisss"

Eommanya langsung melayangkan tatapannya pada Donghae. "Donghae ah, kau habiskan semua es krim milik Kyunie?"

"A…Anio!" Donghae menggeleng cepat. "Kemarin teman-temanku menginap untuk menonton balap mobil, lalu… aku beri mereka es krim"

"Tapi itu milik Kyunie" timpal Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya.

"Argh~ Kau diam saja, gendut! Aku kan hanya ingin membagi makanan di rumah pada tamu-tamuku" kata Donghae berusaha membela diri. Dibelakangnya, Siwon dan Hankyung mengangguk membela Donghae karena kemarin Siwon dan Hankyung terlibat dalam proses 'penghabisan es krim Kyuhyun'

"Eomma, Donghae hyung syelalu panggil Kyunie gendut" Kyuhyun memainkan jari-jarinya sambil bersandar didada eommanya.

"Sudahlah, itu panggilan sayang dari Donghae hyung untuk Kyunie" kata eommanya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke supermarket untuk beli es krim," kata appanya berdiri. Ia meggendong Kyuhyun dari pangkuan istrinya. "Kau mau rasa apa, jagoan?"

"Kyunie mau lasya syobeli, tapi Kyunie juga syuka coklat" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat pipi chubby naik.

"Kalian bertiga harus menguras kolam renang sekarang. Appa ingin pekerjaan kalian selesai saat kami pulang" kata appa pada Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun bersama appa dan eommanya keluar dari rumah dan naik kedalam mobil. Seorang supir pribadi bernama Yesung menutup pintu mobil ketika ketiganya sudah berada didalam mobil. Merekapun pergi ke supermarket.

Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae saling bertatapan. Mereka memikirkan cara agar bisa terbebas dari hukuman itu.

"Akh! Ini karenamu Donghae ah" ujar Hankyung.

"Ya! Kau juga yang menyuruhku memanggil si gendut" bela Donghae.

"Ya! Jangan saling menyalahkan! Sekarang siapa yang mau menguras kolam besar ini hah?" Siwon menengahi kedua dongsaengnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Ketiganya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kemudian mereka melirik dua orang tukang kebun yang sedang memotong rumput disekitar taman belakang mereka yang luas. Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum miring.

Siut!

Donghae bersiul pada kedua pegawai itu lalu menyuruh mereka mendekat.

"Ada apa tuan muda?"

"Kalian berdua akan kuberi 50.000 won jika mampu menguras kolam sebelum appa pulang" kata Donghae.

Hankyung dan Siwon mengeluarkan uang sebesar 50.000 won dari kantong mereka masing-masing. Mereka memperlihatkan selembaran uang itu.

"Eotte-o?"

"Algeseumnida…" kata kedua pegawai itu mengangguk.

Siwon dan Hankyung memberikan uang mereka. Donghae hanya tersenyum puas. Kedua pegawai itu langsung melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Ketiga remaja berotak licik itu tertawa bersama-sama lalu berlari ke kamar Donghae untuk melanjutkan film hantu –berbau yadong– yang mereka tonton.

.

.

.

.

12 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaarrrrggh! Eommaaaaa!"

Sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati tontonan malam hari mereka di hari libur itu mengecilkan volume TV ketika mendengar teriakan anaknya. Keduanya menggeleng, mereka sudah tau siapa yang membuat anak kesayangan mereka menjerit. Mereka lalu berteriak kompak.

"Siwon! Hankyung! Donghae!"

Tak lama, ketiga laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, proportional, dan berwajah tampan itu muncul dari tempat berbeda. Siwon memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua, ia keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil membenarkan kerah dan kancing dilengannya. Hankyung memakai sebuah kaos sleeveless abu-abu dengan keringat dibagian dada. Ia masuk kedalam rumah sambil memakai sebuah sarung tinju. Sementara Donghae hanya memakai handuk dipinggangnya dan topless sambil menutupi rambutnya yang basah, ia masuk dari halaman belakang bersama Hankyung.

"Kalian berbuat onar lagi, eoh?" tanya appa.

Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae saling bertatapan heran.

"Berbuat onar apa?" tanya Donghae bingung. Suara bas laki-laki itu terdengar cukup sexy. Memang, diantara keempat anak laki-laki Yongwoon dan Teukie, hanya Donghae yang memiliki suara berat dan menggoda. Laki-laki berambut panjang keriting itu sesekali mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Yaaa! Nyalakan lampunya!" Teriakan seseorang dari kamar di lantai dua.

"Kalian mematikan listrik?"

"Anio, buktinya TV itu masih menyala" tunjuk Hankyung.

"Lalu siapa yang mematikan lampu Kyuhyun?" tanya appa.

Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae mengangkat bahu bertanda tidak tau.

"Ah~ Kukira ada apa. Aku mau melanjutkan berenang" Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

"Donghae ah, coba kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyunie" kata eomma.

"Geu-neun gwaenchanhayo, eomma.." jawab Donghae santai.

"cepat naik dan lihat!" pinta eommanya.

Donghae berdecak kesal. Ia melirik Hankyung dan Siwon yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan. Siwon dan Hankyung pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Siwon berpamitan pergi untuk makan malam bersama kekasihnya sementara Hankyung kembali berolahraga boxing.

Donghae naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memeluk bantal sambil bersandar diatas ranjang.

"Ya! Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

"Siapa yang mematikan listrik?!"

Donghae mengerutkan dahi. Ia menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu namun lampu kamar Kyuhyun tidak juga hidup. "Lampu kamarmu mati, babo!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia melirik keatas pada lampu yang mati.

"Ah! Bisanya merepotkan saja" kata Donghae menutup pintu Kyuhyun lagi. Suasana kamar Kyuhyun kembali gelap tanpa penerangan apapun.

"Aaaa! Hyung, andwae!" Kyuhyun langsung melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari kilat menghampiri Donghae.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku takut ditinggal sendiri. Aku akan turun bersama eomma dan appa saja" kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae sedikit menggeram. Ia pun berjalan lebih dulu menuruni tangga untuk melanjutkan berenangnya di malam hari. Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae dari belakang. Piyama berwarna hijau yang dipakai Kyuhyun terlihat kekecilan karena sudah naik diatas mata kakinya.

"Kyunie sayang, ada apa berteriak? Kau membuat eomma kaget" kata eomma begitu Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Sang eomma mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun dan membenarkan poni anak laki-lakinya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menekuk bibirnya. "Lampu kamarku mati, eomma. Kukira mereka mengerjaiku lagi" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu appa akan menyuruh Yesung untuk mengganti bola lampunya" kata appanya.

Appa Kyuhyun memanggil seorang pegawai senior tersebut. Yesung adalah seorang supir pribadi, namun karena dekat dengan Kyuhyun, sekarang ia beralih profesi menjadi asisten pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Tolong gantikan bola lampu di kamar Kyuhyun. Persediaan bola lampu ada ditempat biasa" kata appanya.

Yesung mengangguk.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pada appanya. "Kalau begini aku bisa tidur" ucapnya lega. "Aku akan panggil Wookie noona untuk menemaniku tidur" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan ke dapur.

"Kyunie sayang, tunggu sebentar" eommanya menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk kembali disebelahnya. "Eomma dan appa mau bicara sesuatu"

"Bicara apa eomma?"

"Kami punya kabar baik untukmu" kata eomma. "Kami akan segera meresmikan supermarket milik appa di Amerika"

"Woa~ Chukkahamnida! Appa memang hebat" puji Kyuhyun.

"Untuk itu, appa dan eomma sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatan kami kesana" kata appa.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi begitu mendengar kata 'keberangkatan'

"Kami akan tinggal disana selama beberapa minggu sampai supermarket itu benar-benar berjalam normal" tambah eomma.

"Jadi… Aku tidak ikut?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Kau masih harus sekolah. Lagipula, disini masih ada Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae yang menemanimu" kata eomma mengelus rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. Hatinya mulai resah. Ia tidak rela jika harus ditinggal bersama ketiga hyungnya.

'Aku tidak mau appa dan eomma pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Bisa habis aku dengan ketiga laki-laki berotot kacang itu. Andwaeeee!' gumam Kyuhyun frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun ditinggal, nangis ga ya? ^^

.

.

**Note :** Saya kasih penjelasan sedikit ya, di cerita ini saya jadiin Siwon anak pertama, padahal harusnya Hankyung (mian Wonnie~) author liat dia cocok banget buat jadi orang yang berwibawa, tapi tetep ada unsur kejahilan di karakternya. Kalo Hankyung saya jadiin dia si ganteng yang rada lemot, Waeyo?! Ga tau kenapa, muka Hankyung cukup mendukung sebagai seorang hyung yang lemot. Hihi.. Dan yang terakhir, si tampan+usil+jahil+yadong Donghae. Sebenernya lebih mirip karakter Eunhyuk, tapi muka Donghae di Super Girl MV ngedukung banget, setuju ga readers?!^^ Oh iya, karakter Donghae di ff ini sulit ditebak, tapi yang pasti, sebenci apapun Donghae sama Kyuhyun, dia tetep sayang sama dongsaengnya itu (the power of KyuHae Brothers!kkk~)

.

.

.

Btw, TBC dulu ya~

.

Ayo tinggalkan review. Pesan dan kesan pertama buat ff ini gimana? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm not a Little Boy anymore! **

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Cho Donghae (N), Cho Siwon (N), Cho Hankyung (N), Lee Sungmin (Y)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Brothership, Comedy -maybe-

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Ini cuma sebuah fanfic. Disini para tokoh diganti marga trs diputer balik usianya, disesuain sama muka-muka mereka (mian bang Siwon^^) udah gitu sifatnya juga dibedain. jadi wajar aja ya kalo ga sesuai sama yang asli, namanya juga cerita fiksi…**

.

.

.

.

.

**PART 2**

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA _

'Aku tidak mau appa dan eomma pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Bisa habis aku dengan ketiga laki-laki berotot kacang itu. Andwaeeee!' gumam Kyuhyun frustasi.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Di Incheon Airport…

"hiks…" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya sambil menunduk agar ketiga hyungnya tidak tau bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

"Kyuhyun ah! Cepat naik!"

Teriak Hankyung yang duduk dikursi tengah sebelah kanan sementara Siwon duduk dikursi depan bersama supir mereka. Donghae sedang asyik duduk disebelah Hankyung dengan headset ditelinganya.

"Tapi… aku masih mau disini hyung, kenapa pulang terburu-buru?" tanya Kyuhyun diluar mobil.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan di rumah!" Jawab Siwon dari kursinya. "ppaliwa!"

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya. Disebelahnya ada Yesung yang sangat setia menemani Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dikursi paling belakang. Mobil alphard milik merekapun pergi meninggalkan Bandara Incheon.

"Hyung, aku bisa pulang naik taksi bersama Yesung hyung. Aku masih ingin bersama eomma" Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Akh! Berisik. Ditinggal begitu saja sedih" ujar Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Kyunie…" Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Diantara semua orang di rumah, hanya Yesung dan istrinya serta nyonya besar yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan 'Kyunie' karena hanya mereka yang selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan bisa menelpon eomma setelah mereka sampai di Amerika" kata Siwon.

"Tapi perjalanan eomma dan appa ke Amerika itu sangat jauh dan lama"

"Dasar manja!" ejek Hankyung terkekeh.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menekuk bibirnya. 'Tuh kan! Baru sebentar eomma dan appa pergi, mereka sudah mengejekku' gumamnya kesal.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Mereka tiba di rumah besar mereka. Keempat laki-laki tampan bermarga Cho itu langsung turun dari mobil mereka dan masuk kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun berjalan paling belakang diikuti Yesung. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedih karena belum merelakan kepergian eomma dan appanya ke luar negri.

Siwon langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya yang berada disebelah ruang kerja appanya. Siwon si anak tertua di keluarga Cho mendapat modal yang cukup besar hingga akhirnya ia membuka sebuah usaha berupa penyewaan villa-villa mewah diberbagai tempat wisata, sementara Hankyung memilih untuk membuka restoran bintang lima bersama kekasihnya, Chulie. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang memilih menjadi seorang kolektor mobil sport sekaligus pembalap mobil.

Hankyung dan Donghae memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Hankyung menelpon kekasihnya dan Donghae mengeluarkan PSnya untuk bermain balap mobil. Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat ketiga hyungnya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Kyuhyun memilih untuk ikut Yesung ke dapur.

"Eh? Tuan muda Kyunie? Kenapa kesini? Noona sedang memasak" kata Wookie, istri Yesung yang bekerja sebagai tukang masak keluarga Cho sekaligus babysitter Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri disebelah Wookie sambil menunduk. "Aku bosan, noona…"

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

"Mereka sibuk sendiri. Kalau aku ikut Siwon hyung pasti ia bilang aku mengganggu pekerjaannya, kalau aku ikut Hankyung hyung pasti ia menyuruhku pergi, kalau aku ikut Donghae hyung pasti ia menendangku dengan tidak manusiawi"

Wookie hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kalau begitu tuan muda Kyu bermain PS saja bersama Yesung di kamar"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anio, aku bosan. Semua gameku sudah tamat. Eomma belum sempat belikan yang baru"

Yesung sedang duduk di meja makan kecil. Ia meneguk air mineralnya. "Kyunie bosan karena masih memikirkan tuan dan nyonya"

"Aku sudah coba terima kepergian eomma dan appa ke luar negri, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku bosan"

"Apa itu?"

"Ketiga hyungku tidak pernah mengajakku bermain"

Yesung dan Wookie saling bertatapan kemudian terkekeh. "Jadi karena itu?" tanya Wookie. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau coba saja bergabung ketika mereka sedang berkumpul. Pasti mereka menerimamu" kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas. 'Mudah-mudahan saja mereka mau' gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Malamnya…

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduk meja belajar setelah PRnya selesai. Ia mendengar suara ketiga hyungnya dari jendela kamar. Kyuhyun melirik keluar. Ia melihat Donghae, Siwon dan Hankyung yang sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang disana. Ketiga hyungnya memang senang sekali olahraga di malam hari karna jadwal mereka yang tidak tetap saat siang.

"Aha! Aku harus bergabung dengan mereka" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke lantai bawah menuju taman belakang. Ia menghampiri Donghae dan Hankyung yang masih ada didalam kolam renang sementara Siwon sedang duduk disisi kolam dengan rambut basah dan handuk dipunggungnya.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Siwon menoleh kebelakang.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang memakai kaos abu-abu V neck dengan celana tidurnya yang ngatung. "Tumben sekali kau keluar malam-malam?"

"Awas nanti kau masuk angin" Hankyung terkekeh.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. Ia berjongkok dan disisi kolam disebelah Siwon. "Aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan kalian" kata Kyuhyun memeluk lutut.

Siwon tersenyum, ia meneguk minuman hangat yang dipegangnya. "Kalau kau mau bergabung kau harus punya topik yang menarik" kata Siwon.

"Aku tidak punya topik apa-apa"

Donghae tersenyum mengejek, "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh kesini" katanya sambil naik keatas. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang basah sambil mengambil handuk putihnya.

"Hyung, ayolah.. Aku kan dongsaeng kalian juga" Kyuhyun mulai sedih.

"Percuma saja, kalau kita membicarakan perempuan memangnya kau punya pacar eoh?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kata eomma aku belum boleh pacaran"

Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae tertawa serentak begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam melirik ketiga hyungnya.

"Kau terlalu menuruti mereka, padahal kau bisa punya pacar" kata Hankyung.

"Tapi aku takut eomma marah"

"Aku saja sudah punya pacar sejak kelas 5 SD" kata Donghae mengaku.

"Ya! Kau seperti itu karna kau memang playboy" ujar Hankyung. Diikuti tawa Donghae dan Siwon.

"Sudahlah, kasihan dongsaeng kita ini masih terlalu kecil" ucap Siwon.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah 17 tahun" kata Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. Sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu membuat ketiga hyungnya kembali tertawa.

"Memangnya punya pacar itu rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae.

Donghae berpikir sejenak. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berjongkok disisi kolam. Donghae yang berotak jahil mendapat ide untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau tau rasanya?" Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dari belakang. Ia memegangi bahu Kyuhyun dan memijatnya sejenak. "Seperti ini…!"

BYURR!

Donghae mendorong Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba hingga Kyuhyun terjatuh kedalam kolam renang. Siwon dan Hankyung serta Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kyuhyun susah payah menaikkan tubuhnya keatas karena kolam renang itu sedalam dua meter.

"Hahahahahahaha…!" Tawa Donghae, Hankyung dan Siwon puas.

"Huahh~ Huahh~" Kyuhyun berhasil berpegangan ke sisi kolam renang. Wajah putihnya pucat seketika. Hal itu membuat Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae kembali tertawa kencang.

"Hahahaha! Segar kan? Begitu rasanya punya pacar" kata Donghae menutup punggungnya dengan handuk.

Hankyung yang masih berada didalam kolam renang mendekati Kyuhyun. "Sekali-kali berenang dengan piyama tidak apa-apa kan?" tawanya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan. Hankyung mendekati tangga kolam dan naik keatas, ia mengambil handuk dan minuman hangatnya. Sementara Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun naik.

"Ayo naik! Aku lupa kau bisa masuk angin" katanya masih tertawa.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia meraih tangan Donghae dan naik keatas. Siwon sudah lebih kering dari yang lain, ia langsung memberikan handuknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nih! Pakai handukku" Siwon menaruh handuknya dipunggung Kyuhyun. "Makanya, jangan berani bertanya macam-macam pada Donghae" katanya melirik Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Setelah itu,

"Ssshh~ Noo…na~"

"Omo! Tuan muda Kyu?!" Wookie terkejut begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar basah kuyup. Wookie langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Kyuhyun dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa berenang malam-malam?" Tanya Wookie.

"Do..ng..hae hyung.. men..do..rong.. Kyu..hh~" Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara meski bibirnya bergetar kedinginan.

Wookie menggeleng. Ia mengelus-elus bahu Kyuhyun yang tertutupi handuk Siwon. Kini ia membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. Wookie sedikit menenggak untuk mengeringkan wajah Kyuhyun, wajar saja, karena Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian ia beralih ke rambut agar tetesan air pada rambut Kyuhyun tidak menetes ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Wookie membantu Kyuhyun membukakan piyama atasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menerima apa yang dilakukan Wookie padanya. Wookie sudah tidak asing dengan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sangat hafal tubuh laki-laki itu terkecuali bagian bawahnya yang selalu tertutupi boxer. Setiap hari, Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan pelayanan ala pangeran dari Wookie dan Yesung. Wookie mengurus Kyuhyun dari mulai menemaninya mandi hingga makan dan tidur, sementara Yesung menemani Kyuhyun bermain dan bepergian ke sekolah dan tempat lainnya.

Wookie menyuruh Kyuhyun membuka celana panjangnya dan Kyuhyun hanya memakai boxer. Ia menurut. Satu catatan penting! Kyuhyun selalu meminta Wookie untuk menemaninya didalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun termasuk anak yang takut dengan kamar mandi. Ia memiliki trauma masa kecil, saat dimana ketiga hyungnya yang jahil mengunci Kyuhyun di kamar mandi.

Setelah membuka piyamanya yang basah, Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam sebuah bathtub yang sudah tersedia air hangat yang dibuat Wookie sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang sambil melumuri tubuhnya yang kedinginan dengan air hangat sementara Wookie menyiram rambut Kyuhyun yang hitam.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku hanya bergabung dengan mereka, seperti saran noona tadi siang. tapi.." Kyuhyun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. "Hmm~ Donghae hyung memang seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak aneh" ucap Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Dasar laki-laki kacang! Hyung-hyung yang nakal. Mereka tidak sadar kalau usia mereka sudah tua" ujar Wookie terbawa suasana.

"Laki-laki kacang?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Lihat saja tangan mereka yang berotot seperti kacang" kata Wookie.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ya! Noona! Kukira hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu. Aih~ kita memang sehati"

"Kyu, harusnya kau bicarakan hal ini pada tuan dan nyonya besar agar mereka diberi peringatan. Noona kasihan melihatmu seperti ini" kata Wookie.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia melirik pada Wookie yang sedang menyiram rambutnya dari belakang. "Noona, gomawoyo~"

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Saranghaeyo~" ucapnya lagi. "Wookie noona sangat memperhatikan aku"

Wookie tersenyum. Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Wookie sebagai eomma keduanya setelah Teukie karena Wookie sangat memperhatikan Kyuhyun sebagaimana eommanya memperhatikannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Wookie keluar bersama-sama dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun memakai kimononya sementara Wookie langsung membuka lemari pakaian Kyuhyun yang besar. Wookie mengambil sepasang piyama untuk Kyuhyun. Iapun memakaikan piyama itu pada Kyuhyun seperti memakaikan piyama pada anak kecil. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa malu karena ia pikir perlakuan itu adalah bukti kasih sayang Wookie padanya.

Saat Wookie sedang mengancingkan piyama Kyuhyun, Yesung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia bermaksud untuk melihat apakah Kyuhyun sudah tidur atau belum.

"Wookie?" Yesung langsung masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun tanpa meminta izin.

"Kyu? Kau mandi malam-malam?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun didorong ke kolam renang oleh hyung-hyungnya, yeobo" jelas Wookie.

"Oh.." Yesung mengangguk paham. Ia melirik Wookie sejenak. Meski sudah beberapa tahun menikah, Yesung menyimpan perasaan curiga pada Wookie yang selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai menemani Kyuhyun mandi. Tentu saja Yesung curiga, bagaimana jika aura laki-laki ganas Kyuhyun keluar dan menyerang istrinya di kamar mandi? Tidak mustahil bukan?

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Wookie selesai memakaikan piyama pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah polos Kyuhyun. 'Mungkin juga mustahil. Otak Kyuhyun kan tidak pernah diracuni oleh hal-hal berbau yadong seperti ketiga hyungnya' gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sudah tidur atau belum" kata Yesung. "Kau sudah selesaikan PRmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Itu disana" Kyuhyun menunjuk meja belajarnya. "Aku selalu kerjakan tepat waktu" ujarnya tersenyum polos.

Yesung menghampiri meja belajar Kyuhyun dan merapikan buku-buku pelajaran Kyuhyun. Ia memasukkan buku-buku itu kedalam tas Kyuhyun, setelah itu membereskan meja belajar Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidur diatas kasurnya, sementara Wookie turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan segelas coklat panas. Minuman pengantar tidur untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau yang temani aku tidur ya" pinta Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne.."

.

.

Di lantai bawah…

Wookie berada di bar dekat meja makan sambil membuatkan coklat panas kesukaan Kyuhyun. Tak lama, datanglah tiga laki-laki bersaudara yang sempurna fisiknya. Tinggi, berotot dan wajah tampan. Donghae masuk kedalam bar itu diikuti Hankyung sementara Siwon hanya duduk didepan meja bar. Donghae dan Hankyung mengambil buah anggur yang berwarna ungu pekat untuk cemilan mereka.

"Kau mau?" tanya Hankyung yang sedang menggigit anggur kecil itu, ia bertanya pada Siwon.

"Aku minta apel saja" pinta Siwon.

Donghae yang kebetulan memegang apel ditangannya segera berdiri tegak dan melemparnya pada Siwon. Dengan mudah Siwon menangkap apel itu dan menggigitnya. Donghae dan Hankyung kembali mengulik buah-buahan didalam kulkas karena kelaparan setelah berenang.

"Kau sedang apa noona?" tanya Siwon memperhatikan Wookie.

"Membuatkan coklat panas untuk Kyunie, tuan muda" ujar Wookie formal. Catatan penting lagi! Wookie selalu bersikap sopan dan merendah pada Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae. Ia menganggap ketiga laki-laki itu sebagai majikannya, sementara pada Kyuhyun ia bersikap seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah anaknya.

"Coklat panas? Hmm~" Donghae mendekati Wookie lalu melirik coklat panas yang sudah siap digelas. "Sepertinya enak!" Tiba-tiba Donghae mengambilnya dari tangan Wookie. Ia meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

"Tuan muda, itu milik Kyunie" kata Wookie sedikit protes dengan sikap Donghae yang tidak sopan.

"Noona buatkan lagi saja, ini untukku. Eotte-o?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum polos.

Wookie hanya menggeleng. Ia kembali mengambil gelas kosong dan membuat coklat panas lainnya. Siwon yang sedang memakan apelnya kembali memperhatikan Wookie.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun sering sekali minum coklat panas?" tanya Siwon.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena nyonya besar melarangnya untuk minum susu sebelum tidur, jadi ia menggantinya dengan coklat panas" ujar Wookie.

Hankyung tertawa sambil duduk disebelah Siwon. "Minum susu? Yang benar saja!"

"Coklat panas kan sama seperti susu" kata Siwon menggeleng pelan.

"Ya! Kyuhyun itu masih kecil, jadi wajar saja" timpal Donghae yang bersandar pada kulkas dan meneguk coklat panas di tangannya.

Siwon dan Hankyung tertawa sejenak. "Alasan yang aneh. Oh iya, sampaikan maaf kami untuknya karena mendorong Kyuhyun ke kolam" ujar Siwon.

"Donghae yang melakukannya, aku tidak" timpal Hankyung.

Wookie melirik ketiga laki-laki itu satu persatu. "Kalian harusnya tidak seperti itu pada Kyunie. Kasihan dia, setiap kedinginan pasti wajahnya pucat. Tubuhnya sangat dingin" jelas Wookie.

"Aku hanya ingin tubuhnya menjadi kebal sepertiku" ucap Donghae asal.

"Tapi jangan berlebihan, sampai-sampai ia harus berendam air hangat" kata Wookie. "Aku yang menemaninya berendam saja tidak tega melihat bibirnya bergetar kedinginan"

"Menemani mandi?" Donghae terbelalak kaget.

"Untuk apa noona menemani mandi?" tanya Hankyung tak kalah kaget.

"Kyunie memang seperti itu setiap hari. Kalian tidak tau?"

Donghae, Hankyung dan Siwon terdiam sejenak. Mereka melemparkan tatapan bingung sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

'Benarkah Kyuhyun mandi ditemani Wookie noona? Berani sekali anak kecil itu telanjang bulat didepan perempuan berusia 33 tahun ini?' gumam Donghae.

"Jadi noona melihat Kyuhyun telanjang setiap hari?" tanya Donghae.

"Anio" Wookie menggeleng. "Kyuhyun selalu mandi dengan boxernya, ia juga masih punya rasa malu" kata Wookie membela Kyuhyun.

'Rasa malu?! Umur 17 tahun masih saja mandi ditemani Wookie noona? Apanya yang masih punya rasa malu? Ini konyol!' teriak Donghae dalam hati.

"Permisi, tuan muda" Wookie sedikit membungkuk ketika kaki Donghae menghalangi jalannya. Donghae yang sedang melamun kini tersadar.

Donghae menarik kakinya, ia memperhatikan Wookie yang berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung melemparkan tatapannya pada kedua hyungnya.

"Lihat! Sepertinya Donghae ingin ditemani mandi juga oleh Wookie noona" ujar Siwon pada Hankyung.

"Mungkin Donghae akan berikan gerakan eksotisnya saat dikamar mandi bersama Wookie noona" timpal Hankyung.

"Hahahaha…" Siwon dan Hankyung tertawa puas meledek Donghae. Sementara Donghae langsung mendekati mereka.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian lihat kan?!"

"Wae geurae?" tanya Hankyung

"Dugaanku benar selama ini!" kata Donghae memukul meja bar.

"Dugaan apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun itu aneh!"

Siwon dan Hankyung terdiam. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung. "Aish! Kau ini suka berpikir negatif" ucap Siwon.

"Dugaanku benar seratus persen, hyung! Apa kau tidak dengar kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang diceritakan Wookie noona?"

"Tanpa Wookie noona bercerita, Kyuhyun memang anak yang seperti itu" jawab Hankyung.

"Aish~ bukan itu maksudku! Aku juga tau kalau Kyuhyun memang manja, tapi ini sudah sangat parah"

"Bilang saja kau ingin ditemani mandi seperti Kyuhyun, eoh?" canda Hankyung.

"Aku serius! Aku merasa ada hawa tidak biasa dalam diri Kyuhyun"

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau bicara apa? Tidak usah bertele-tele" protes Siwon.

"He's not a real man, guys! Think about it!"

"He's still a boy.." jawab Hankyung.

"Ya! Kalian tidak mengerti juga?!" geram Donghae.

"Jadi maksudmu Kyuhyun belum dewasa meski usianya sudah 17 tahun. Begitu?" tanya Siwon.

"That's right!" Donghae memetik jarinya. "Sejak awal aku selalu memperhatikannya. Kalau Kyuhyun seperti ini terus tidak baik, hyung. Lagipula… aku tidak mau punya dongsaeng yang freak"

"Ya! Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya belum dewasa" kata Siwon.

"Mau sampai kapan ia bersikap begitu? Dimandikan, ditemani tidur, dibuatkan coklat panas sebagai pengganti susu sebelum tidur? Itu kebiasaan anak 5 tahun" ujar Donghae.

Siwon dan Hankyung melirik Donghae. Mereka berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda dengan mereka saat mereka bertiga berusia 17 tahun dulu.

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu" Hankyung menggigit buah anggur yang masih ada ditangannya. "Mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan. Nanti juga ia berubah" kata Hankyung.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas. Ia sedikit kesal karena Siwon dan Hankyung tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Padahal sejak lama Donghae selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia menaruh rasa curiga pada dongsaengnya karena Kyuhyun terlalu dimanjakan. Dan semua itu terbukti dari certia Wookie tadi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Donghae baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melirik ke lantai bawah dari lantai dua. Semua saudaranya sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Hari ini mereka akan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Ada yang ke kantor dan ada yang bersekolah. Ia pun turun ke bawah untuk bergabung.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Donghae" sapa Wookie ramah pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

Ia berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk disebelah Hankyung, didepan Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejenak. Laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum padanya sebagai sapaan pagi hari, lalu kembali menyantap roti bakarnya. Pipinya semakin chubby karena mengunyah roti bakar cukup banyak. Sementara Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Ya! Pagi-pagi sudah melamun" kata Hankyung menyenggol bahu Donghae.

Donghae melirik Hankyung, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia pun mengambil selembar roti yang ada didepannya, setelah itu mengambil selai coklat lalu mengolesi rotinya. Suasana sarapan Cho bersaudara itu hening.

Siwon meneguk minuman hangatnya lalu melirik jam tangan.

"Aku ada meeting pagi ini. Aku duluan!" pamitnya.

Kyuhyun, Hankyung dan Donghae mengangguk. Mereka melihat Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan kemeja dan jas yang rapi. Laki-laki tertua di keluarga Cho itu pergi keluar. Donghae kembali melirik Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan pada Siwon lalu tersenyum.

'Aih~ anak ini benar-benar membuatku bingung..' gumam Donghae.

"Noona~ mana bekalku?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyunie~" jawab Wookie dari bar kecil dibelakang meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak beli makanan di sekolah saja?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aku lebih suka makanan Wookie noona. Makanan di sekolah tidak bersih, aku tidak suka" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggigit rotinya.

Tak lama, Wookie menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membawa sebuah tempat makan yang sudah tertutup dengan rapi. Wookie mengambil ransel Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan makanan itu kedalamnya beserta sebuah botol minuman. Setiap hari, Kyuhyun selalu membawa makan dan minum dari rumah. Selain karena alasan lebih bersih dan lebih enak, Kyuhyun memang dianjurkan membawa bekal dari rumah setiap oleh eommanya. Padahal ketiga hyungnya sudah dibebaskan dari bekal makanan sejak mereka usia 12 tahun.

"Gomawoyo~" Kyuhyun tersenyum polos.

Wookie hanya tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, Kyunie. Setelah itu berangkat sekolah dengan Yesung" kata Wookie.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia kembali menggigit rotinya banyak-banyak agar cepat habis. Hankyung dan Donghae hanya tersenyum miring melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu dimanja Wookie.

"Aku ikut, Kyuhyun ah" kata Donghae.

Wookie dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae. Tidak biasanya Donghae mau ikut dengan Kyuhyun. Biasanya ia lebih suka pergi dengan mobil sport mahalnya.

"Kau yang mengantarku, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun girang.

"Anio! Setelah Yesung hyung mengantarmu, ia harus mengantarku ke rumah temanku" kata Donghae.

"Oh…" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Setelah itu menghabiskan gigitan rotinya yang terakhir.

Selesai sarapan dan menghabiskan segelas susunya, Kyuhyun berdiri dan menggendong ranselnya. Ia menghampiri Wookie agar perempuan itu mengantarnya kedepan pintu. Sementara Donghae menepuk bahu Hankyung sebagai tanda berpamitan pergi. Hankyung hanya menjawabnya dengan mengacungkan jempol dan meneruskan roti bakarnya yang belum habis.

"Kyuhyun ah kajja!" panggil Donghae yang sudah berada didepan pintu mobil sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Noona, aku pergi dulu!" Kyuhyun melambai dengan ramah pada Wookie. Ia pun menuruni tangga depan rumah lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hati-hati, Kyunie.. Jangan lupa bekalmu!" Wookie tersenyum.

Donghae yang sudah berada didalam mobil memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Wookie. 'benar-benar aneh.. kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti anak kecil?!' gumamnya melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Mobil pun melaju, Yesung yang mengemudikannya.

"Hyung, tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi" ujar Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Kau mengejekku, hah?!" tanya Donghae dengan wajah jengkel.

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya. "Ya~ kata eomma cemberut di pagi hari itu membawa efek buruk untuk hari-hari kita"

"Jangan menggurui aku!" Donghae melipat tangannya. Dia memilih untuk menatap keluar, sesekali ia membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya.

"Hyung, kau mau pergi ke rumah siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. 'Anak cerewet! Seperti perempuan saja, terus bertanya yang tidak penting!' gumam Donghae kesal.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau" Kyuhyun kini menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Kalau aku mau menemui pacarku kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Donghae.

"Perempuan cantik bernama Mimy itu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun suka dengan sikap perempuan itu karena ramah padanya.

"Anio, dia bukan pacarku" sanggah Donghae.

"Tapi kenapa kau sering membicarakan dia dengan Siwon dan Hankyung hyung. Kau juga pernah membawanya ke rumah?"

"Dia hanya partner bermainku, tidak lebih dari itu"

"Hmm? Partner bermain apa, hyung?"

CIIIT!

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung menghentikan mobilnya sekaligus hingga membuat penumpang mobil di dalamnya ikut terbanting ke depan. Untung saja Donghae dan Kyuhyun memakai sitbelt hingga mereka tidak apa-apa.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau bodoh sekali membawa mobil!" ucap Donghae marah.

"Mi..mianhaeyo.. Donghae ssi.."

Bukannya tidak sengaja. Yesung hanya berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dan Kyuhyun karena Donghae mulai berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Yesung hanya tidak ingin Donghae menceritakan hal-hal berbau yadong pada dongsaeng bungsunya itu.

"Yesung hyung, lain kali hati-hati" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ne, Kyunie. Mianhaeyo, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Anio, nan gwaechanhayo" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Donghae melirik Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Sungguh mengharukan perhatian Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Namun hal itu membuat Donghae semakin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah remaja aneh yang lain dari remaja lainnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Lokasi sekolah Kyuhyun berada tak jauh dari rumah besar mereka, apalagi Kyuhyun diantar dengan mobilnya. Jarak kurang lebih 2,5 km bisa ditempuh dengan cepat. Mobil alphard hitam itu memasuki area SMA tempat Kyuhyun bersekolah. Saat ini Kyuhyun menduduki bangku kelas 1 jurusan IPA.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobilnya. Sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri berpamitan pada Donghae disebelahnya dan Yesung yang menyetir didepan.

"Hyung, jangan lupa jemput aku jam lima sore" kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Ne!" Yesung mengangguk paham.

Kyuhyun pun menggeser pintu mobil itu dan tertutup. Ia berjalan memasuki lobby sekolah sambil memegangi tali ranselnya yang pendek. Dari dalam mobil, Donghae diam sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Ia melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang culun dan sangat –amat– rapi dengan kemeja dimasukkan, celana dengan sabuk di atas pinggang serta rambut hitam yang klimis dan tertata rapi. Tentu saja berkat tangan Wookie karena setiap harinya Wookie yang mendandani Kyuhyun untuk tampil rapi. Donghae menghela nafas pasrah karena melihat penampilan adiknya yang berusia 17 tahun itu seperti seorang anak TK dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Donghae semakin menaruh curiga pada sikap Kyuhyun yang aneh.

"Hyung, apa Kyuhyun tidak pernah pulang sendiri?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak pernah. Bisa gawat kalau Kyunie pulang sendirian"

"Gawat kenapa?"

"Kyunie bisa menangis dan tidak mau pulang sendiri. Ia akan menunggu di lobby sekolah sampai ada orang yang menjemputnya" kata Yesung.

"Mwo?" Donghae terbelalak. 'Yang benar saja?! Aku saja sejak SMP tidak pernah lagi dijemput oleh siapapun' gumam Donghae dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu menangis?" tanya Donghae

"Ne.. tapi ia tidak menangis seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun akan menunduk dan diam" kata Yesung. Ia berkata seperti itu karena sangat hafal sikap Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Iapun menggelengkan kepala mendengar sikap Kyuhyun. "Oh iya, antarkan aku ke rumah Henry" ujar Donghae.

"Bukannya tuan muda bilang mau bertemu kekasih tuan muda?" tanya Yesung.

"Memangnya kau tau siapa pacarku? Aku saja tidak bisa membedakan mana pacarku dan mana partner sex-ku" ucap Donghae bertumpang kaki.

Yesung menelan ludah. 'Sungguh pergaulan yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun' gumamnya.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah Henry saja. Aku mau bertanding mobil dengannya" ujar Donghae lagi.

Yesung mengangguk. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya. Mobil alphard itu memutar mengelilingi sebuah air mancur yang berada didepan lobby sekolah untuk putar balik dan keluar gerbang.

.

.

.

Di kelas.

Suasana kelas Kyuhyun selalu saja ramai dengan anak-anak yang gemar bermain bola di dalam kelas. Mereka mengisi waktu luang sebelum guru datang untuk mengajar pada jam pertama.

Kyuhyun masuk dan disambut hangat dengan sapaan dari teman-temannya. Ia juga menyapa balik mereka sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah sangat akrab. Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya lalu menggantungkan tasnya dipunggung kursi.

Ia terdiam ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Ya! Ini punya siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang teman perempuan disebelahnya.

"Mollayo~ sejak tadi pagi amplop itu sudah ada disana" kata perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa isinya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Ia penasaran. Kyuhyun pun membuka amplop itu. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas yang dilipat dan didalamnya terdapat kata-kata yang tersusun menjadi sebuah paragraf. Kyuhyun membacanya dengan teliti. Alisnya mengerut sambil membaca surat itu. Dan di akhir surat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Mwo?! Nugunde?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa pengirim surat itu? Apa isinya? Ada yang tau? kkk~

Nah, readers sekarang ngerti kan kenapa aku taruh rating M untuk ff ini? FYI juga nih, pergaulan Donghae, Siwon dan Hankyung itu berbanding terbalik sama Kyuhyun. Kalau ada yang nanya masa Kyuhyun ga evil, jawabannya karena Kyuhyun selalu di jaga ketat oleh bumonimnya, juga Yesung serta Wookie sejak Kyuhyun kecil. Maklum aja dia anak paling bungsu. Bumonim mereka tau kelakuan Donghae yang terlalu bebas, karna itu mereka takut Kyuhyun seperti hyungnya. Apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selalu di control, karena itu Kyuhyun ga ngerti ucapan tersirat dari Donghae tentang 'partner bermain'. Kasih applause dong buat YeWook couple karna udah jagain Kyunie~ hihihi…

.

Okay, TBC dulu~

Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^ gomawo~


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm not a Little Boy anymore! **

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Cho Donghae (N), Cho Siwon (N), Cho Hankyung (N), Lee Sungmin (Y)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Brothership, Comedy -maybe-

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Ini cuma sebuah fanfic. Disini para tokoh diganti marga trs diputer balik usianya, disesuain sama muka-muka mereka (mian bang Siwon^^) udah gitu sifatnya juga dibedain. jadi wajar aja ya kalo ga sesuai sama yang asli, namanya juga cerita fiksi…**

.

.

.

.

.

**PART 3**

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA _

Alisnya mengerut sambil membaca surat itu. Dan di akhir surat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Mwo?! Nugunde?!"

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Pukul 21.43

_Come on DJ turn it up! Come one DJ turn it up! Come on DJ Neolja!_

_ I... I'm a rockstar~ I'm a rockstar~_

.

.

"Aaaargh!"

Kyuhyun tidak kuat dengan suara menggelegar dari kamar sebelahnya. Ia bangkit dari kursi belajarnya kemudian keluar dengan sandal tidur rilakuma kesayangannya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi telingnya. Kyuhyun menggedor pintu kamar Donghae yang tertutup. Meski pintu itu tertutup rapat tapi suaranya menggelegar sampai ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung! Hyung!"

TOK TOK TOK!

Donghae membuka pintu. "Wae?"

"Berisik, hyung. Kecilkan suaranya" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mulai berteriak. "Kecilkan suaranyaaa!"

"Aish! Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?! Ayo ikut bersama kami!" ajak Donghae.

"Kami?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Ia menoleh kedalam dan melihat ada Hankyung yang juga ada didalam kamar Donghae sambil memegang beberapa peralatan service mobil remote control. "Han hyung? Sedang apa?"

"Sudah masuk saja!" tarik Donghae.

"Anio! Aku mau tidur. Besok aku harus sekolah, hyung.."

Dari dalam kamar. Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengecilkan volume lagu Rockstar yang tengah disetel Donghae. "sudah kubilang, hargai si kecil kita, Donghae ah" kata Hankyung.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "gomawoyo, Han hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia pun berbalik badan dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Donghae yang berada didepan pintu memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki bungsu itu memakai piyama putih biru panjang dengan sandal tidur coklat berkepala rilakuma. Donghae mengerutkan dahi. 'Aih~ Kyuhyun ah~'

Donghae menutup pintunya. Ia segera berjongkok disebelah Hankyung di karpet. Hankyung terlihat santai menikmati lagu dengan volume sedang sambil membenarkan mobil remote control milik Donghae.

"Ya! Ya!"

"wae?!"

"Kau lihat tadi? Kyuhyun memakai sandal tidur rilakuma!" kata Donghae.

"Aish~ lalu kenapa? Dia kan suka rilakuma" jawab Hankyung santai.

"Apa wajar remaja seusia Kyuhyun menyukai hal seperti itu? Kyuhyun kan' laki-laki"

Hankyung melirik Donghae dengan mata yang disipitkan. "kau terlalu memperhatikan dia, jadi kau mencurigakan apapun tentang dia."

"Tentu saja aku perhatian" kata Donghae mendudukkan dirinya.

Hankyung tidak menggubris tentang Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memberikan obeng dan beberapa baut kecil pada Donghae. "Selesaikan sendiri." Katanya. "aku sedang malas" Hankyung memilih untuk mengambil gitar di sisi kamar Donghae dan memainkannya diatas ranjang dongsaengnya itu.

Donghae mengenduskan nafasnya. 'Aku yakin tidak salah! Memang ada yang aneh dari Kyuhyun' gumam Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamar, Yesung dan Wookie menunggu disana. Sejak tadi, Kyuhyun mengerjakan PR ditemani kedua orang tua angkat yang selalu setia padanya. Wookie kini membukakan selimut untuk Kyuhyun sementara Yesung membereskan meja belajar Kyuhyun dan mempersiapkan buku pelajaran Kyuhyun untuk besok.

"Kau sudah memarahi Donghae?" canda Wookie.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau berisik seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang sudah tidak berisik. Ayo naik.." Wookie menyiapkan bantal dan guling untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjangnya dan merebahkan diri. Ia memeluk guling kemudian Wookie menyelimutinya. Dengan senyuman yang tulus, Wookie mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, bertanda ia amat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Perlu diketahui, Yesung dan Wookie sudah hampir 7 tahun menikah namun hingga saat ini mereka belum juga dikaruniai anak. Karena itu mereka sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan menganggapnya sebagai anak mereka sendiri, terutama Wookie yang ingin sekali punya anak. Faktor yang menyebabkan mereka menunda punya anak karena kesibukan mengurus Kyuhyun, salah satunya adalah menemani Kyuhyun tidur setiap malam. Jelas saja Wookie dan Yesung tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk 'membuat' anak karena Kyuhyun selalu mengganggu malam-malam mereka.

"Malam ini kau mau coklat panas?" tanya Wookie.

"Ne, tapi aku mau Yesung hyung yang buatkan" kata Kyuhyun.

Yesung baru saja selesai membereskan buku. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia pun tersenyum. "tumben sekali kau yang menyuruhku membuatkan coklat?"

"Hyung~" Kyuhyun memegangi lengan Yesung sejenak. Ia merajuk seperti anak kecil denganw ajah yang sangat polos. "Biarkan Wookie noona tidur disini" kata Kyuhyun.

Wookie dan Yesung saling berpandangan. Yesung pun mengangguk paham. Inilah Kyuhyun jika kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ia akan mengeluh karena merindukan eommanya dan meminta Wookie menggantikan eommanya untuk menemani tidur. Kyuhyun terlampau dimanja oleh eommanya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sikapnya tidak sebanding dengan usianya yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun.

"Araseo, aku akan tidur dengan Kyunie malam ini" kata Wookie tersenyum. "Tapi.. bagaimana kalau Yesung juga tidur di kamar ini?" usul Wookie.

Dalam hatinya, Wookie ingin saja menolak Kyuhyun sejak hari kepergian orang tua Kyuhyun, ia terlalu sibuk dengan Kyuhyun dan hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk suaminya. Wookie merasa sedikit bersalah pada Yesung, ia bahkan lebih sering memasakkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun daripada untuk suaminya.

"Gwaenchanhayo, aku tidur di kamar saja" kata Yesung. "Aku buatkan coklat panas dulu untuk Kyunie" Yesung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuat pesanan tuan mudanya.

Wookie terdiam sejenak. Ia duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun sambil melamun.

"Noona!"

"Ne?"

"Noona melamun apa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Anio, aku tidak melamun."

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk. "Noona keberatan tidur denganku?"

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Wookie langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia menarik selimut untuk Kyuhyun agar lebih menutupi tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu Yesung hyung tidur di kamar ini saja. Aku tidak keberatan"

Wookie tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin Yesung bersamaku setiap malam, karena dari pagi sampai sore waktuku untukmu, Kyunie" ujar Wookie.

"Ne, kalau begitu ajak saja Yesung hyung tidur disini" ujar Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchanha, jinjjayo.."

Wookie kembali mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Wookie mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring di tengah ranjang. Wookie masih duduk disisi sambil menggantungkan kedua kakinya kebawah, namun tubuhnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang sambil menerima belaian dari Wookie yang dianggapnya sebagai eomma kedua.

.

.

.

Pukul 01.30 dini hari…

Siwon berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya di lantai bawah. Siwon melewati kamar Kyuhyun yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Siwon berhenti didepan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mengintip dongsaengnya dari luar.

'Ah~ Dasar anak manja' gumam Siwon menggeleng.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur dengan memeluk guling, disebelahnya terdapat Wookie yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut seperti seorang eomma yang sedang menyanyikan lullaby song.

Siwon memilih untuk kembali berjalan melewati kamar dongsaeng keduanya, Donghae. Ia mendengar suara Hankyung dan Donghae didalam kamar Donghae. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Donghae.

"Ya! Berisik saja, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun bangun" kata Siwon.

"Tidak akan, ia pasti sudah tidur lelap dengan rilakumanya" ujar Hankyung terkekeh.

Donghae yang sedang mengutak-atik mobil remote controlnya hanya mengangguk. Siwon masuk kedalam kamar Donghae yang dipenuhi dengan poster-poster mobil. Ia duduk disebelah Hankyung yang sedang memakan pop corn sambil menonton TV.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Donghae menyuruhku untuk begadang bersama-sama. Lagipula aku juga tidak mengantuk" kata Hankyung.

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga" Donghae mengangkat mobil mainannya yang berwarna merah. Ia menaruh obeng pada tempatnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja. Buang saja mobil-mobilan itu" kata Siwon.

"Ini mainan mahal, kau pikir berapa harga mainan ini hah?!" kata Donghae menaruh mobil itu di lantai lalu menggerakannya dengan remote control.

"Kau sendiri belum tidur?" tanya Hankyung pada Siwon.

"Aku baru selesai menghitung pengeluaranku minggu ini."

"Cih! Hidupmu terlalu serius, Choi Siwon" ujar Donghae mengejek.

Siwon melemparkan sebutir pop corn tepat ke kepala Donghae. "Ya! Jaga bicaramu, kecil! Diantara kita kau yang paling kecil disini" kata Siwon.

Hankyung hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil antara si sulung dan di bungsu kedua yang suka berbicara seenaknya.

"Tapi 'milik' siapa yang paling besar diantara kita, hah?! Kau tidak tau aku punya naga?" ujar Donghae membanggakan diri.

"Hmm.. Bisanya menyombongkan hal seperti itu" Siwon langsung menatapnya dengan malas.

Donghae hanya tersenyum senang karena kemenangannya. Donghae selalu melakukan hal itu. Ia selalu membanding-bandingkan 'adik'nya pada kedua saudara kandungnya jika mereka sudah berdebat. Harus diakui, untuk urusan yang satu ini Donghae adalah pemenangnya. Meski kakinya tidak lebih panjang dari Siwon tapi Donghae memiliki 'adik' yang lebih panjang dan besar dari Siwon.

"Donghae ah, memangnya yang kau punya sebesar apa?" tanya Hankyung polos.

"Jadi kau mau lihat punyaku, hyung?" tawar Donghae tersenyum miring.

"Ya! Ya! Anio!" Hankyung langsung melempari Donghae dengan pop corn di tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aish~ aku tau 'milikmu' besar. Jangan dibahas lagi" kata Hankyung. Kini Hankyung dan Siwon hanya bisa mengunyah pop corn dengan malas.

Donghae kembali fokus pada mobil remote control yang ia beli dengan harga 7 juta won. Donghae sangat menggemari mobil, semahal apapun barang itu ia akan membelinya. Donghae mulai menjalankan mobilnya yang sempat rusak.

Suasana kamar Donghae cukup sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara TV dan suara dari mulut Siwon dan Hankyung yang terus melahap pop corn besar mereka di atas ranjang Donghae. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu kemudian terdiam. Donghae memikirkan sesuatu.

"hyung.. kalian tidak memikirkan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"Lagi-lagi membahas Kyuhyun, sudah kubilang dia tidak akan apa-apa" kata Hankyung.

"Aish! Aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi seperti kita saat usia 17 tahun" kata Donghae.

Siwon melirik Donghae. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan saat usia 17 tahun?"

"Tentu saja pacaran. Berkencan di malam hari, menyiapkan candle light dinner, menonton bioskop bersama pacar atau hang out bersama kalian." Ungkap Donghae. "Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah lakukan hal itu" kata Donghae.

"Kyuhyun seperti itu karena ia masih dimanja. Ia belum bisa menjadi dewasa jika seperti itu terus" kata Siwon santai.

Donghae memetik jarinya. "Geurae!" katanya. Ia melompat ke atas ranjang dan bergabung dengan kedua hyungnya. "Kau benar, hyung! Hmm~ kalau begitu kita harus buat dia menjadi dewasa" kata Donghae.

"Pasti sulit membuatnya dewasa" ujar Hankyung.

"Mudah saja, asal kalian mau membantuku" kata Donghae.

Siwon dan Hankyung membenarkan posisi duduk mereka. Kini ketiga lelaki tampan itu duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang dengan sebuah pop corn ditengah mereka. Tangan ketiganya bergantian mengambil biji pop corn satu persatu sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Siwon.

Donghae mengelus dagunya sejenak. Ia memikirkan sesuatu. "Sebelum itu, hal apa yang membuatmu merasa dewasa hyung?" tanya Donghae pada Siwon.

Siwon berpikir sejenak. "saat aku bisa menjaga emosiku" kata Siwon.

"kalau kau, Han hyung?" Donghae berbalik pada Hankyung.

"saat aku mencintai perempuan" jawabnya.

Donghae dan Siwon bertatapan dengan tatapan malas. Keduanya menggeleng pelan. "Ah, sok puitis sekali.." ujar Siwon pelan.

"Jinjjayo!" bela Hankyung. "Kau sendiri, saat apa?" tanya Hankyung pada Donghae.

"Aku?" Donghae berpikir. Ia memutar otak cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. "Saat… sudah mimpi basah"

Siwon dan Hankyung sontak tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Hahaha!"

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Sampai kapan otak mesum itu berhenti bekerja, babo!"

"Aku serius, hyung!" Donghae menekankan perkataannya. Kemudian ia berpikir. "Aha! Aku tau!"

"Apa?" Seketika Siwon dan Hankyung berhenti tertawa.

"Apa kalian tau Kyuhyun sudah mimpi basah atau belum?" tanya Donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Pasti sudah, mana mungkin remaja sebesar dia belum pubertas" timpal Siwon.

"Aku tau bagaimana menjadikan dia sebagai laki-laki dewasa!" kata Donghae.

"Kau mau menyuruhnya mimpi basah?" tanya Siwon.

"Bukan hanya itu," Donghae menggeleng. "Yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa dewasa adalah perempuan," katanya. "Dan… mungkin sedikit pelajaran yang mendalam" Donghae menyeringai.

"Pelajaran biologi maksudmu?" Hankyung bingung.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka laci tempat ia menyimpan DVD game yang disembunyikan dari Kyuhyun. Donghae takut Kyuhyun meminjamnya dan tidak mengembalikan DVD gamenya karena terlalu jatuh cinta pada game.

"Ini hyung!" Donghae memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kaset hitam.

Siwon dan Hankyung terbelalak kaget. Meski tempat kaset itu polos namun mereka bisa menebak apa isi didalamnya.

"M…Maksudmu…"

Hankyung hanya menggeleng bertanda tidak setuju.

Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengibaskan tempat kaset itu ke lehernya.

"Ya! Ya!" Secepatnya Siwon turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kaset itu dari tangan Donghae. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu meracuni Kyuhyun dengan kegemaranmu ini" kata Siwon.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kau mau menyuruh Kyuhyun menonton video yadong?!"

"Ini untuk kebaikannya. Jika ia bisa mimpi basah berarti kita bisa membuatnya dewasa seperti remaja 17 tahun pada umumnya!" jelas Donghae. "Ayolah, pikirkan itu!" katanya lagi.

"Tapi ide itu terlalu konyol! Kau mau dibunuh eomma dan appa?!" kata Hankyung.

"Dengan cara ini kita bisa membuat Kyuhyun menjadi bagian dari kita. Ayolah, hyung pikirkan baik-baik"

Siwon dan Hankyung terdiam. Ide Donghae memang tidak buruk. Diusia 17 tahunnya, Kyuhyun memang membutuhkan pelajaran-pelajaran seperti itu. Apalagi Kyuhyun sangat tabu dalam hal itu.

"Eotteo?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Kenapa harus dengan video yadong?" tanya Siwon.

"Karena ini yang pertama kali membuatku ereksi" aku Donghae.

PLETAK!

"Bodoh!" ejek Siwon. Ia memukul kepala Donghae dengan tempat kaset DVD milik Donghae yang direbutnya begitu saja. "Bukan ereksi yang menunjukkan kedewasaan seseorang" kata Siwon.

Hankyung mengangguk sebagai tanda ia membenarkan ucapan Siwon.

"Kalian yang bodoh! Ayolah putar otak kalian!" Donghae terus meyakinkan kedua hyungnya. "Saat seorang laki-laki sudah pernah melihat hal berbau sex, pikiran kita akan semakin terbuka terutama pada perempuan. Misalnya, cara menarik simpati dari perempuan, sampai hal-hal yang perempuan sukai dari diri laki-laki. Kalau kita mengenalkan hal itu pada Kyuhyun, aku yakin bocah manja itu bisa dewasa"

"Kau harus tau, dewasa itu bukan hanya tentang sex"

"I know it! Aku hanya membuka pintu gerbang untuk menjadi dewasa, selanjutnya Kyuhyun pasti bisa tentukan jalannya sendiri" kata Donghae.

Hankyung mulai berpikir. Tidak ada salahnya membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Karena Hankyung pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sebelum ia menonton film dewasa, ia terkesan polos bahkan tak mengerti tentang perempuan. Sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kita hidup di abad modern, jauhkan pikiran purba itu hyung" kata Donghae pada Siwon.

Siwon dan Hankyung saling bertatapan. Hankyung sudah mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan rencana Donghae. Bagaimanapun juga Hankyung ingin Kyuhyun menjadi lelaki normal seperti pada umumnya.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Siang hari.

Hari libur ini Siwon dan Hankyung memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Kedua kakak Donghae dan Kyuhyun itu selalu saja mengajak pasangan masing-masing untuk berlibur. Bahkan tak jarang, Hankyung suka membawa Heechul menginap di rumah mereka. Kyuhyun juga sudah menganggap Heechul sebagai kakak perempuannya.

Namun hari ini Donghae memilih untuk menetap di rumah menemani Kyuhyun yang tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa. Awalnya Donghae sudah berjanji pada teman-temannya untuk menghabiskan hari libur mereka di club milik Henry, namun rencana itu dibatalkan begitu saja karena Donghae merasa ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada bertemu dengan teman-teman dan melakukan pesta sex.

Kini Donghae berada di kolam renangnya. Hampir dua jam Donghae terus saja berolahraga tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun di tempat duduk sisi kolam. Sementara si bungsu itu tengah asyik dengan PSPnya. Kyuhyun memainkan permainan pet salon dalam PSPnya. Satu catatan penting! Kyuhyun memang suka bermain game. Mengetahui hal itu, kedua orang tuanya memberikan fasilitas berupa PSP dan yang lainnya. Namun tetap saja mereka tak luput dalam mengawasi Kyuhyun. Si bungsu itu tidak diperbolehkan bermain permainan yang mengandung unsur zombie atau permainan pembunuhan dan peperangan. Mengapa? Ada kalanya karakter dalam game tersebut adalah perempuan berpakaian minim dengan bentuk dada yang cukup menggoda. Hal itu tidak boleh terlihat oleh mata kepala Kyuhyun, karena itu setiap kali Kyuhyun membeli DVD game Yesung dan Wookie yang menyaringnya terlebih dahulu.

TUIT~ _Oh no~_

"Aih.." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia kalah cepat dalam melayani binatang peliharaan yang datang pada pet shopnya. Kyuhyun kalah dalam level tersebut.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang kini tengah duduk di sisi kolam sambil melamun. Donghae tampak basah kuyup, tetesan-tetesan air dari ujung rambutnya membuat Donghae tampak terlihat sexy.

"Hyung, aku bosan" kata Kyuhyun mengeluh.

Donghae melirik dongsaengnya. Ia menstabilkan nafasnya karena lelah sehabis berenang. Donghae pun beranjak dari duduknya. "Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Ia mengambil handuknya dan langsung menutupi punggung berototnya dengan handuk putih itu. Donghae duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil meraih minuman segar yang dipesannya sebelum berenang.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di bangku besi sambil memeluk lutut hanya mengerutkan bibir. "kau bilang mau bicara denganku. Tapi sejak tadi kau berenang terus" keluhnya lagi.

"Baiklah.." Donghae menyudahi minumnya. "aku sudah selesai" kata Donghae.

"Kau mau bicara apa, hyung? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bicara" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mengira aku tidak memedulikanmu. Aku tau hari libur ini kau selalu ditinggal oleh aku, Siwon dan Hankyung. Karena itu hari ini aku mau menemanimu di rumah" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia tak menyangka seorang Choi Donghae yang dimatanya jahat, kejam dan tajam itu memerhatikannya juga. "Aih.." Kyuhyun tersipu.

"Ya! Aku tidak suka sikapmu yang seperti itu" ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung menyudahi senyumannya. Ia kini sedikit menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

"Kyuhyun ah, apa kau benar-benar tidak punya pacar? Atau setidaknya kau pernah berpacaran?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae, kemudian menggeleng. "aku kan' sudah bilang, aku takut eomma marah. Kau tau kan' bagaimana jika eomma sudah marah. Seperti singa kelaparan" kata Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bercanda, Kyu. Kau sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan perempuan. Sesekali melanggar apa yang eomma katakan itu tidak apa-apa" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia membenarkan perkataan Donghae, namun disisi lain Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantah apa nasehat sang eomma. Kyuhyun terlalu menjadi anak yang penurut. Hingga apapun yang dilarang dan diperbolehkan sang eomma selalu dipatuhinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sama dengan aku, Siwon dan Hankyung saat kami seusiamu. Kau cukup berbeda dengan kami" kata Donghae.

"Berbeda?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

Donghae melirik tumpukan baju dan celana keringnya di meja dekat gelas minuman. Donghae mengambil sesuatu diantara tumpukan itu. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah tempat DVD yang tidak tertera judul dan covernya.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat ini?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung. "Apa itu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ini sesuatu yang bisa membantumu untuk ereksi" jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan DVD di tangan Donghae. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Ereksi?" ia mengerutkan dahinya lagi. "maksudmu apa, hyung?"

"Seberapa sering kau berereksi?"

"Ereksi itu apa, hyung?" tanyanya polos.

Donghae terbelalak. 'Sungguh! aku tak menyangka akan ditakdirkan mempunyai dongsaeng sebodoh dia!' gerutu Donghae dalam hati.

Lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas karena sikap polos Kyuhyun. "Akh! Kau bilang mau jadi dokter tapi ereksi saja kau tidak tau?!" omel Donghae.

"Aku belum mempelajari itu, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau? atau setidaknya kau pernah kan' mendengar kata itu?"

Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa hanya menggeleng.

'Oh! Shit! Ereksi saja tidak tau?! aku semakin tidak ingin menganggapnya dongsaengku!' umpat Donghae dalam hati. Ia menepuk dahinya.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan" Donghae menarik nafas. "Kapan kau pernah merasa adikmu menegang?" tanya Donghae.

"adikku? Adik apa?"

"Rrr! Jangan bilang kau tidak tau maksudku?!" Donghae menggeram.

"Aish! Aku tidak mengerti, hyung" Kyuhyun merasa bingung, ia pun menggaruk kepalanya.

Meski sudah muak, namun Donghae tetap sabar dalam meladeni Kyuhyun. "Ereksi itu terjadi saat milikmu menegang," Donghae menunjuk pada sesuatu dibalik celana Kyuhyun. "ia berdiri ke atas karena nafsu sexualmu sedang meningkat" jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak mendengar penjelasan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Donghae membicarakan hal berbau private dengannya.

"A..aniya!" Kyuhyun spontan langsung menutupi miliknya yang ditunjuk Donghae. "Ke..kenapa kau tanyakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jawab saja!" desak Donghae.

"Mollayo, hyung"

"Gotjima!"

"Aku tidak bohong." Kyuhyun membela diri. "Aih.. sebenarnya kau ini mau bicarakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti maksud Donghae.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu manja seperti ini. Kau seperti anak 5 tahun!"

"Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Karena itu, kau ini sudah 17 tahun. Sudah saatnya kau seperti aku, Siwon dan Hankyung!"

"Seperti kalian?" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. "jadi kau, Siwon hyung, dan Hankyung hyung suka berereksi?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya!"bentak Donghae. Tentu saja pertanyaan bodoh itu membuat Donghae sedikit malu, padahal memang itu yang terjadi. "jangan balik bertanya!" omelnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan polos.

"Sekarang jawab aku, kapan kau bermimpi basah?" tanya Donghae.

"A..aku ti..tidak tau"

Donghae mengerutkan dahi. Ia mulai mencurigai sesuatu. "apa kau pernah bermimpi basah?" tanya Donghae.

"ng.." Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya sambil melirik ke bawah.

"Ya! Jawab saja"

"Ti..tidak pernah" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Nah loh? Belum pernah mimpi basah? Jinjjayo?

Eotteokke? Part ini terlalu frontal? Mian readers, saya udah pernah bilang kalau ff ini memang untuk dewasa -_-"

Mian readers, saya sedang disibukkan tugas kuliah, jadi update ga tentu T.T

Mungkin ada yang bingung sama karakter Kyuhyun. Ceritanya, meski sudah SMA tapi Kyuhyun belum mengerti apa arti ereksi. Kenapa? Anggap aja kurikulum di Korea sama di Indo beda, dan di Korea pelajaran IPA untuk SMA kelas 1 belum sampai pada tahap reproduksi.

.

Oh iya, aku jawab pertanyaan readers di chap sebelumnya ya. Banyak yg nanyain Sungmin. Calm down~ calm down~ *gaya Siwon di full house* Sungmin ga kemana2 kok, Sungmin pasti datang dgn sendirinya. Di ff ini yg jadi tokoh utama Kyuhyun. jadi author lbh nyeritain ttg Kyu's life dari mulai habit sampai hyung2nya. Jd bersabar ne? ^^

TBC dulu ya~

Reviewnya readers^^ gomawo~ *bow*


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm not a Little Boy anymore! **

.

By : Kimmy

.

Cho Kyuhyun (N), Cho Donghae (N), Cho Siwon (N), Cho Hankyung (N), Lee Sungmin (Y)

.

Genderswitch

.

Romance, Brothership, Comedy -maybe-

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Ini cuma sebuah fanfic. Disini para tokoh diganti marga trs diputer balik usianya, disesuain sama muka-muka mereka (mian bang Siwon^^) udah gitu sifatnya juga dibedain. jadi wajar aja ya kalo ga sesuai sama yang asli, namanya juga cerita fiksi…**

.

.

.

.

.

**Note : Don't like, Don't read!**

.

**PART 4**

.

_PART SEBELUMNYA _

"Ti..tidak pernah" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu tidak pernah?" tanya Donghae kaget.

Kyuhyun menekuk bibirnya. Alisnya mengerut tanda tak suka. "Hyung, jangan bicarakan hal itu padaku" kata Kyuhyun malu.

"Kenapa harus malu? Sudah sepantasnya kita sebagai laki-laki membicarakan hal ini" kata Donghae. "Atau kau mau dianggap anak kecil?"

"Anio! Aku bukan anak kecil!" kata Kyuhyun membela diri.

Donghae cukup shock mendengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun. Ereksi, tidak tau. Mimpi basah, belum pernah. Donghae menggeleng pelan. Ia pun berdiri. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah sampai atas.

"ireona" pinta Donghae.

"Mwoga?"

"Ireona ppali!" Donghae menggertak. Kyuhyun pun berdiri atas perintah Donghae.

'Tidak mungkin! Dongsaengku pasti laki-laki normal' gumam Donghae dalam hati. Ia pun memperhatikan sesuatu yang sedang tenang diantara selangkangan Kyuhyun. bocah bungsu itu hanya diam sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Donghae mau apa?

Donghae mengambil handuk putihnya. Ia gulung meliliti tangan kirinya hingga membentuk gumpalan besar. Donghae dengan tiba-tiba mengarahkan tangan yang terbungkus handuk itu ke 'adik' Kyuhyun. Ia menyenggolnya cukup keras. Membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan tersentak.

"Aaaa!" Kyuhyun berteriak. "Hyung, mwoya?!" ucap Kyuhyun marah. Ia langsung melindungi sang 'adik' dengan tangannya.

Donghae hanya diam. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menilai. "Apa sakit?"

"Tentu saja!"

Donghae melepaskan handuk itu ke kursi kemudian berpikir. 'Berarti dia masih normal. Tapi mana mungkin Kyuhyun belum pernah berereksi?!'

.

.

.

Malam harinya…

Informasi terbaru tentang Kyuhyun itu segera Donghae kabarkan pada kedua saudara kandungnya. Siwon dan Hankyung menilai Donghae terlalu berlebihan karena menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Aish! Aku tidak bohong" kata Donghae.

"Yang benar saja? Sebesar itu dia belum berereksi atau mimpi basah?" tanya Siwon.

Hankyung dengan gayanya yang santai melirik Siwon dan Donghae. "Apa yang besar? Milik Kyuhyun besar?"

"Rrr!" Donghae menggeram dengan ketidakseriusan Hankyung malam ini. Hyungnya yang satu ini seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Terkadang ia menjadi orang yang paling bijaksana, terkadang pula ia menjadi orang yang benar-benar bodoh melebihi tukang kebun mereka.

Siwon hanya menghela pendek. "Mungkin saja Kyuhyun lupa kalau dia pernah bermimpi basah" kata Siwon.

"Mana mungkin, semua laki-laki pasti mengingat pengalaman pertama mereka, bukan? Kyuhyun yang sifatnya kritis pun pasti mengingatnya" kata Donghae duduk kursi.

Hankyung melirik kedua saudaranya itu. Ia sedikit tertinggal dengan pembicaraan yang tengah dilakukan Donghae dan Siwon. "Oh.. yang kau maksud itu Kyuhyun. Kukira kalian membicarakan 'milik' Kyuhyun" ucapnya santai.

Siwon dan Donghae langsung melirik Hankyung dengan jijik. 'Rrrr! Si bodoh ini! Yang benar saja! Untuk apa bicarakan barang yang tidak lebih besar dari barangku' gumam Donghae dalam hati.

"Aku tidak percaya Kyuhyun belum pernah mimpi basah. Aku saja pertama kali mimpi basah saat usiaku 12 tahun" ujar Hankyung.

"See?" Donghae menunjuk Hankyung. "Han hyung saja mengingat hal itu, padahal itu sudah sangat lama" kata Donghae pada Siwon.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang? Mimpi basah saja belum pernah. Pantas saja dia tidak dewasa" kata Siwon.

Donghae mengelus dagunya. Ia berpikir sejenak. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuatnya menjadi dewasa"

Siwon menggeram kemudian. "Araseo! Maksudku, bagaimana caranya?!" keluh Siwon. 'Aih! kau tidak berbeda dengan Hankyung' gumam Siwon dalam hati sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin kita perlu memancingnya" pikir Donghae.

"Dengan dvd yadongmu? Ya! Aku saja yang sudah tau hal seperti itu tidak bisa berjalan setelah menontonnya, apalagi Kyuhyun" ucap Hankyung.

"Lalu dengan apa? Satu-satunya yang membuatnya ereksi hanya itu" kata Donghae.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Donghae, Siwon dan Hankyung menoleh pada pintu kamar Donghae yang sedikit terbuka. Ketiganya melihat bayang-bayang seseorang di luar sana.

"Masuk!" seru Donghae.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Donghae, Siwon dan Hankyung memfokuskan tatapan mereka pada sosok di luar. Donghae mengangkat alisnya melihat Kyuhyun di depan kamarnya. Dengan piyama kekecilan di bagian celana, serta sandal rilakuma kesayangannya dan segelas coklat hangat di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae ketus.

"Hyung, boleh aku di sini sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah" ujar Siwon tersenyum. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk dan bergabung dengan saudara kandungnya yang lain.

Hankyung yang berada di karpet dengan stick PS sedang memainkan handphonenya, membalas semua pesan singkat kekasihnya. Sementara Donghae yang duduk di kursi meja belajar langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Ia tidak senang melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

Bocah bungsu itu menghampiri Siwon. Ia duduk di sebelah Siwon kemudian meneguk susu coklatnya yang masih hangat.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Siwon memanjakan Kyuhyun.

"Wookie noona sedang menemani Yesung hyung dulu. Katanya Yesung hyung tidak enak badan." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu lagi ditemani Wookie noona setiap malam." Ujar Hankyung.

"Geurae, apa jadinya jika Wookie noona tidak ada?" Siwon menambahkan.

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ditemani" jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang mendengar itu langsung melirik Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya ditemani Siwon. "Ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu! menjijikan" ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia takut untuk membantah ucapan Donghae. Kyuhyun terlalu takut pada hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Kalau kau tidak merubah sikapmu, kau akan manja selamanya." Kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi diam. Ia menatap Donghae yang berjarak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu menekuk bibirnya. "Donghae hyung, kau… tidak menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Siwon dan Hankyung sontak melirik Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Donghae. Meski ia enggan melirik Kyuhyun namun naluri saudara kandung membawa perasaannya. Donghae tidak pernah membenci Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan terlalu sayang pada Kyuhyun. Karena itu Donghae orang yang pertama kali protes jika melihat Kyuhyun bertingkah tidak pada umumnya.

Donghae menghela nafas. "Anio," jawabnya pelan. "Kenapa kau berpikir jahat tentangku?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan. "Diantara kalian semua hanya Donghae hyung yang menatapku dengan enggan. Aku… takut kau membenciku, hyung" ungkap Kyuhyun.

Donghae terenyuh dengan kata-kata itu. padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia jengkel dengan sifat sangat amat polos Kyuhyun yang kelewatan manja, juga saat siang hari ketika mereka bicarakan tentang ereksi dan mimpi basah.

"Kyuhyun ah, aku hanya jengkel dengan sifatmu. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar membencimu" kata Donghae.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlalu manja," timpal Hankyung. "Bahkan mimpi basah saja tidak pernah. Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae bergantian. "Tapi… aku memang belum pernah bermimpi aneh" kata Kyuhyun.

"Donghae tidak suka kau bermanja-manja pada Wookie noona, Yesung hyung atau siapapun. Kau tidak sadar, ketika kami berusia 17 tahun, kami sudah bisa mengontrol diri masing-masing. Tidak sepertimu." Jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia mengakui bahwa sifatnya membuat ketiga saudaranya jengkel. Namun ia tidak bisa menampik apapun yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Ia tak bisa berubah mandiri dalam sehari. Semua itu kebiasaan, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengubahnya.

"Jadi, kau mau berubah, dan menjadi seorang remaja 17 tahun pada umumnnya, bukan?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Donghae, Siwon dan Hankyung saling melempar pandangan. "Araseo. Tapi kau harus mematuhi apapun perkataanku"

"Chamkamanyo!" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak akan macam-macam kan' hyung?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak akan mengunciku di kamar mandi dengan kodok dan ular, kau tidak akan menyeburkan aku ke kolam renang, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku di kamar yang gelap, kau tidak akan menyuruhku masuk tong sampah untuk bersembunyi, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku di atas pohon dengan sarang lebah, kau tidak akan me…"

"Ya!" bentak Donghae. Membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menyebutkan satu persatu kejahilan terabsurd yang pernah dilakukan Donghae selama ini. Bahkan ada beberapa kejahilan Donghae yang tidak diketahui Siwon dan Hankyung.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapam membunuh. "berhenti-berpikir-negatif!" ucapnya.

Siwon dan Hankyung hanya diam. Ia melirik Donghae dengan tidak ramah. Donghae langsung mengalihkan pikiran kedua hyungnya. "Ayolah! Itu hanya kejahilan semata"

"Tapi kau keterlaluan, Hae. Aku baru tau sekarang, kenapa Kyuhyun takut dengan katak, ular, api, gelap, lebah, dan yang lainnya" kata Siwon.

"Araseo. Mianhae Kyuhyun ah. Itu memang kenakalanku. Tapi untuk saat ini aku benar-benar mau membantumu" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Jinjjayo?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan.

Donghae membuka lemari DVD gamenya kemudian mengeluarkan satu game kesukaannya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan kotak hitam DVD itu. Hankyung dan Siwon melihatnya dengan was-was, mereka takut Donghae memberikan DVD yadong.

"Ya! Itu yad…"

"Ssst!" Donghae segera menyuruh Hankyung diam. "ini bukan DVD macam-macam. Hanya game" kata Donghae.

"Untukku, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk. "Permainan ini sungguh menantang. Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan sekarang?" tawar Donghae. "Aku pinjamkan stick untukmu" kata Donghae tersenyum.

"Ya~! Geurae!" Kyuhyun sangat girang dengan perhatian Donghae. Laki-laki itu langsung terjun ke karpet bawah dan duduk sebelah Hankyung. Ia memasukkan kaset DVD itu ke PS milik Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Namun Siwon dan Hankyung masih menatapnya bingung. "Lihat saja nanti" bisik Donghae mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Game itu dimulai. Sebuah permainan battle dengan karakter jepang. Banyak pilihan karakter disana. Kyuhyun mulai memilih karakter yang diinginkannya. Donghae segera duduk disebelah Kyuhyun untuk membimbingnya.

"Pilih natsuki saja. Dia pemain yang hebat" kata Donghae.

Natsuki adalah karakter perempuan dalam permainan battle itu. Rambutnya panjang berwarna ungu dan berponi. Kyuhyun melihat karakter itu, kemudian berpikir. Ia pun menggeleng.

"Anio hyung. Senjata yang dimilikinya sedikit" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kata siapa?! Dia karakter yang paling hebat di game ini. Sudah, pilih dia saja" pinta Donghae dengan paksa. Ia memiliki maksud tertentu dalam pemilihan karakter untuk Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Hankyung berpikir sejenak. Siwon cepat tanggap. Ia langsung mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Donghae. Sementara Hankyung masih menimbang-nimbang. Donghae sengaja memilihkan karakter Natsuki untuk Kyuhyun karena penampilan karakter itu cukup terbuka dan sexy. Donghae bermaksud merangsang Kyuhyun dengan karakter itu. Tentu saja, karena pakaian yang dikenakan Natsuki seperti pakaian renang yang membentuk badan. Belum lagi belahan dadanya terbuka dan menampakkan setengah payudara Natsuki. Bentuk payudara itu bulat dan besar. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. Pikir Donghae.

"Ayo cepat! Buat dia menang!"kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun dengan sangat serius memainkan permainan battle itu. Siwon melirik Donghae, begitu juga dengan Donghae yang tersenyum penuh arti pada hyungnya. Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas.

"Dasar konyol" ucapnya.

"Kau akan lihat reaksinya" bisik Donghae.

Seketika itu mereka asik melihat permainan battle yng dimainkan Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng bungsunya itu sangat pintar dalam memberikan perlawanan pada musuh. Hingga pada level ke 10 Kyuhyun berhasil mencetak kemenangan terbanyak dari karakter lainnya.

.

.

.

"Yeeey!" Kyuhyun bersorak girang ketika permainan itu dapat dipangkas habis olehnya.

Donghae dan Siwon ikut bertepuk tangan girang untuk kemenangan Kyuhyun. Sementara Hankyung? Jangan ditanya, ia sedang asyik dengan mimpi indahnya. Wajahnya berseri-seri sendiri menandakan ia sedang memimpikan sang kekasih. Daripada melihat permainan yang membosankan, Hankyung lebih memilih tidur di sofa kamar Donghae.

"Ya! Kau hebat!" kata Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kau pintar juga" puji Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan pujian dari kedua hyungnya. Sebelumnya Donghae dan Siwon tak pernah melakukan hal ini. Kyuhyun tak menaruh kecurigaan pada mereka berdua. Padahal ada maksud tertentu dibalik pujian Donghae dan Siwon. Apa itu?

"Ya! Lihat, lihat! Dia melompat-lompat!" tunjuk Donghae.

Di layar TV Donghae, terlihat Natsuki menaiki panggung bertuliskan nomer satu sebagai tanda bahwa Natsuki pemenangnya. Kyuhyun pun melihatnya. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, dia kan pemenangnya, hyung" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lihat! Ada yang melompat juga" pancing Donghae lagi.

Donghae dan Siwon memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sesuatu yang melompat itu adalah payudara Natsuki yang terlalu besar di dadanya. Begitu Natsuki melompat kesenangan, payudaranya itu bergerak keatas bawah. Tentu saja itu pemandangan yang cukup menarik untuk Donghae dan Siwon. Lalu, Kyuhyun?

"Yang mana, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun meneliti.

"Itu. Lihatlah.." kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian mengangguk paham. Ia pun tertawa kecil. "Ah~ geurae.. dia juga ikut melompat" kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Siwon saling bertatapan. 'Ya! Kyuhyun berhasil kupancing'gumam Donghae memberikan telepatinya pada Siwon.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian Donghae menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah tertawa-tawa sendiri. Apa ia sudah mengerti maksud 'sesuatu yang melompat' itu?!

"Ya! Menurutmu apa itu besar?" tanya Donghae.

"Besar apanya, hyung? Itu terlalu kecil" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?!" Siwon dan Donghae terbelalak seketika.

'Hmm.. Ada yang aneh. Payudara sebesar itu disebutnya kecil?!' gumam Donghae dalam hati curiga.

"Chamkamanyo, sebenarnya kau melihat yang mana?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menunjuk pada layar televisi Donghae. "Anjing itu hyung. Lucu sekali bukan? Tapi dia terlalu kecil" kata Kyuhyun.

Di sisi kanan natsuki terdapat seekor anjing puddle berwarna putih yang sangat kecil dan sedang melompat-lompat. Anjing itu adalah peliharaan natsuki. Donghae dan Siwon yang awalnya sangat antusias langsung mengepalkan tangan masing-masing. Menahan emosi sambil berteriak dalam hati tentang kebodohan dan kepolosan dongsaeng bungsu mereka.

"Aih! bukan itu!" geram Donghae tidak tertahan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. Bingung. "Kau bilang kan' ada yang melompat juga, hyung"

"Tapi bukan anjing bodoh itu aih!" Donghae menepuk dahinya. Kyuhyun terlalu kritis dalam memperhatikan layar tv. Donghae saja tidak menyadari adanya anjing itu.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berdiri di depan layar televise. Donghae menunduk tepat pada dada natsuki yang masih melompat-lompat. "See! Ini yang kumaksud!" kata Donghae to the point.

"Ya! Ya! Tidak sopan!" ujar Siwon memarahi Donghae.

"Biar saja, hyung. Memang harus seperti ini jika mengajarkan Kyuhyun" jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan Siwon dan Donghae bergantian. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ia enggan melihat layar televisi tapi matanya seakan tak bisa berpindah lagi.

"H…hyung.. i…itu ka..kan…"

Donghae tersenyum miring. "Eotteo?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Seketika tubuhnya merinding. Matanya masih terfokus pada gambar yang harusnya tidak dilihat Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kyunie, noona sudah sele…."

Wookie membuka pintu kamar Donghae. Ia tau Kyuhyun berada di kamar Donghae sambil menunggunya kembali. Wookie melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di karpet sementara Donghae di depan televisi, telunjuknya masih menunjuk gambar payudara natsuki yang besar. Sementara Hankyung? Entahlah, Wookie tidak begitu mempedulikan keberadaannya.

"Ya!" Wookie berteriak membentak Donghae.

Wookie segera masuk ke kamar tuan muda itu tanpa dipersilahkan. Ia meraih remote tv kemudian mematikannya.

"Noona, kenapa dimatikan?!" protes Kyuhyun. tatapannya seketika buyar.

Wookie menatap Donghae dan Siwon dengan geram. Kemudian melirik Kyuhyun yang berwajah polos. "Kyunie, cepat tidur!" perintah Wookie.

"Tapi aku masih ingin mai…"

"Noona bilang tidur!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia pun menurut. Kyuhyun menruh stick PS di karpet kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Wookie segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar Donghae. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu. Sementara Wookie masih memandang Donghae dan Siwon dengan kesal.

"tuan muda, sebaiknya jangan mengajarkan Kyunie hal-hal yang tidak baik"

"Itu pelajaran yang harus didapatkannya. Dia sudah remaja" kata Donghae membela diri.

"Dia bisa mendapatkannya di sekolah, dan dengan cara yang lebih sopan" kata Wookie.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi. Sikap Wookie juga berlebihan, pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau tentang hal-hal yang dewasa. Sepasang suami istri YeWook itu terlalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun seperti anak usia 5 tahun. Wookie pun kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun, ia menutup pintu kamar Donghae terlebih dulu.

Seketika itu suasana kamar Donghae sunyi. Hanya terdengar dengkuran Hankyung yang tertidur lelap dengan mimpi indahnya. Siwon menghela nafas. "Hampir saja berhasil" ujar Siwon.

"Wookie noona harusnya bisa bekerja sama dengan kita, hyung" kata Donghae.

"Kau coba saja bicarakan padanya" kata Siwon.

"A..aku tidak berani"

Siwon melirik Donghae, ia pun tertawa. "Wae? Kau takut pada Wookie noona?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia tidak segan memarahi aku seperti eomma jika berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun" ungkapnya.

Siwon hanya menggeleng. Sungguh aneh para saudara kandungnya itu. Ada yang selalu terlambat berpikir, ada yang memiliki otak yadong tapi takut pada Wookie noona yang dianggapnya sudah keluarga sendiri. Adapula yang lebih aneh dibanding keduanya, yaitu si bungsu yang belum juga mimpi basah di usia 17 tahun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Wookie kini berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu segera naik ke ranjang besarnya. Wookie hanya diam sambil duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti tubuh anak asuhnya.

"Kyunie, hati-hati jika bergaul dengan hyung-hyungmu. Mereka terlalu frontal" ucap Wookie.

"Mereka seperti itu untuk mendewasakanku, noona. Jangan khawatir"

Wookie terbelalak. 'Mendewasakan katanya? Apa harus dengan memperlihatkan payudara perempuan?!' gumamnya kesal pada Donghae.

"Anio, yang mereka ajarkan itu tidak baik. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh macam-macam" kata Wookie.

Kyuhyun menjadi serba salah. Namun dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Donghae dan kedua hyungnya. Kyuhyun menarik lebih atas selimut tebal yang dipakainya. Sementara Wookie mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Mm.. Kyunie, jika kau sudah tertidur, boleh noona menemani Yesung?" tanya Wookie.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ia terkena demam. Noona hanya ingin memperhatikannya, bagaimanapun juga Yesung itu suami noona" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tentu saja ia tidak suka ditinggalkan. Tapi tiba-tiba ucapan Donghae mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Kyuhyun harus mandiri. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai anak lima tahun seperti yang Donghae katakan. Meski takut, namun ia mencoba untuk tidur sendiri malam ini.

"Gwaenchanhayo, noona tidur saja dengan Yesung hyung" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne, kata Donghae hyung aku harus tidur sendiri jika mau dewasa"

Wookie semakin mengelusnya dengan sayang. Ia pun tersenyum manis. "Geurae, kalau begitu kau harus cepat tidur"

"Sekarang juga tidak apa-apa" kata Kyuhyun. "Noona bisa meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku bisa tidur sendiri. Aku kan' sudah besar"

Wookie sebenarnya ragu untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun jika Kyuhyun sudah mengizinkannya untuk mengurus Yesung, Wookie tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian dikecupnya dahi Kyuhyun dengan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Jaljayo, Kyunie~" ucap Wookie.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne.."

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Pagi hari…

"Ngh…"

Kyuhyun menggeliat ketika jiwanya terbangun. Ia mulai mendengar suara-suara dari luar kamarnya. Suara alat-alat dapur serta alat makan yang tengah disiapkan untuk sarapan, lagu-lagu bertempo cepat untuk membangkitkan semangat pagi hari, serta obrolan beberapa orang yang diketahui adalah suara Siwon dan Hankyung, sesekali terdengar suara Wookie noona.

Sementara itu,

Di lantai bawah. Wookie noona sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk para tuan muda, sesekali ia juga menaruhkan makanan-makanan sehat yang disiapkan untuk bekal Kyuhyun. Ia bersama suaminya di dapur, meski belum sembuh dari demam namun Yesung harus tetap bekerja mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke sekolah pagi ini walaupun dengan kondisi badan yang kurang fit. Sementara Siwon dan Hankyung terdengar sedang berbincang-bincang di lantai bawah, di ruang TV sambil menunggu sarapan.

Donghae keluar dari kamarnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Pagi ini ia memakai kemeja biru dengan lengan yang digulung kemudian rambut panjang yang berantakan. Kancing kerahnya terbuka. Penampilannya sangat stylish dan membuatnya semakin tampan. Setelah menutup pintu kamar ia berjalan melewati kamar Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup. Ia berjalan pelan sambil memakai sebuah jam tangan Bvlgari yang didapatkannya ketika jalan-jalan ke Eropa bersama teman-temannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Saat suasana rumah sedang damai dan tenang, tiba-tiba…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sontak semua orang di rumah itu terkejut. Apalagi Donghae yang berada tepat di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun. Semua orang di lantai bawah – Siwon, Hankyung, Wookie, dan Yesung yang tengah membantu Wookie di dapur segera berlari meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan memastikan apa yang terjadi pada si bungsu.

Donghae sudah membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun lebih dulu, kemudian diikuti Siwon, Hankyung, Yesung dan Wookie paling belakang. Mereka berbondong-bondong masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Wae geurae?"

.

.

.

.

.

Wae?!~ Wae?!~ *lagu TVXQ* hihi.. Kyuhyun kenapa ya? o.O pagi-pagi bikin orang kaget..

.

Hmm.. banyak juga yang protes tentang chap sebelumnya. Oke, saya jelasin ya. Dari 90% laki-laki di dunia, ada juga 10%nya yang mengalami hal serupa dgn karakter kyuhyun. Ga SEMUA laki-laki di dunia ini mengalami mimpi basah di bawah usia 17 tahun. Oke, fine, laki-laki mmg punya insting yg kuat buat hal2 berbau intim dsb, itu mmg bawaan laki2 yg mutlak dari Tuhan. Tapi ADA juga laki-laki yang mengalami mimpi basah diusia 17 tahun, bahkan diatas 17 tahun. Ini mmg nyata, ada beberapa org yg mengalami hal serupa seperti kyuhyun. Secara biologis pun kyuhyun memang belum menampakkan tanda2 kedewasaan, seperti suara bass, atau ciri lainnya. Intinya, ada kok laki-laki yang mengalami proses pubertas yang lambat (termasuk temen saya). Nah, di cerita ini saya ENGGA mau bikin kyuhyun CEMEN, BANCI dan sebagainya dimata kalian. Saya cuma berbagi cerita ttg seorang adik laki2 yang belajar menjadi dewasa dari ketiga hyungnya. CUMAN ITU, ga maksud menjadikan kyuhyun menjijikan di mata kalian. Kalau seandainya tidak suka karakter Kyuhyun, lebih baik tidak usah dibaca, simple ne?^^

Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu dimanja? Sebenarnya saya mau jelasin di akhir aja tpi kayanya byk yang protes juga ttg ini. Oke, pertama, terlihat dari usia mereka yg terpaut cukup jauh. Teukie dan Kangin awalnya memanjakan Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae seperti mereka memanjakan Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi ternyata semua impian mereka tidak berbanding lurus dgn kenyataan. Ketiga putranya punya sifat bebas dan keras kepala (turunan sifat Kangin) sejak mrk mulai tumbuh. Karakter Siwon, Hankyung dan Donghae disini sangat keras kepala dan ga pernah nurut sejak kecil, karena itu bumonim mereka menyerah dan bebasin mereka selama tidak melanggar hukum negara. Teuki dan Kangin pun merasa gagal. Nah, begitu Kyu lahir, teukie dan kangin berharap Kyuhyun menjadi anak yang diimpikan mereka. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun menuruni sifat eommanya yang mudah diatur dan sangat-amat penurut. Kesalahan yang terjadi di keluarga ini karena Kyuhyun terlalu menurut hingga ia terbiasa diperhatikan. Hingga Teuki dan Kangin ga sadar kalau usia Kyuhyun sudah bukan anak-anak lagi melainkan sudah remaja.

.

Oke, TBC dulu^^

Saya SANGAT menghargai komentar dan kritik kalian^^ Jinjja yo, sangat berkesan buat saya. Sebagai author saya terbilang baru bgt jd masih byk belajar. Tapi saya harapkan komentar dan kritik kalian dgn bahasa yg sopan ya. Jujur saya ga nyaman sama kritikan dgn bahasa kasar. Neomu gomawo^^

Don't forget to review^^ gomawo~ *bow*


End file.
